Tyson the Echidna (a work in progress)
Basic Info Name: Tyson the Echidna (タイソンエキドナ) Full name: Tyson Lockhart Species: Echidna Gender: Male Occupation: Ace shooter of Team Gemini Hobbies: EX Gear riding, Surfing, and Skateboarding Height: 3’2 Ability Type: Flying Birthdate: September 21 Age: 15 Alignment: Neutral Hair Color: Black with dark green highlights Fur Color: Black Eye color: Blue Attire: (Coming Soon) Likes: Animals, Guns, EX Gears, and videogames Dislikes: (Coming Soon) Favorite Food: Mangos, pineapple, and Lime popsicles Least Favorite Food: Peppermint Candy Tyson's Family Married To:Sassy the Otter Kids:Rija and Sassy the Echidna/Otter Story Moments Tyson x Sassy Rise of The Dark Echidnas: Dark Storm's memories of Sorrow RP Tyson’s Friends/Enemies Enemies:Varanus the Komodo Dragon Tyson dislikes: (No one for now) Friends: Judas the Wolf, Eureka the Hedgehog, Kyros the Sartan Wolf Rival: (Coming Soon) Weapon of choice: Duel Air Pistols Tyson’s EX Gear EX Gear: A Yacht that Judas and Eureka pacifically made just for Tyson called Silver Tailwind. Speed: **** Level 1: Limit: ******* Level 2: Power: ** Level 3: Cornering: ********** Level 4: Boost level: 5 Level 5: Tyson’s Duel Air Pistols Tyson’s Duel Air Pistols: A handgun featuring semi- and fully automatic fire, manual and automatic focusing and targeting, plus an in-built computer capable of controlling its operation. It fires a range of speciality ammunition. An in-line gun sight shows the view directly down the barrel. Should an attempt be made by anyone to use the Air Pistol (besides Judas, Eureka and Tyson) it will explode in that person's hand. The gun has a maximum range of up to Twenty miles and has five distinct settings *Aero Shot- Shoots semi to fully automatic highly compressed air shots at the target *Ricochet - A metal bullet coated with rubber. Ricochet rounds can bounce off solid surfaces while retaining enough kinetic energy to penetrate flesh. This enables Tyson to kill an enemy that is using a human shield, bouncing their shot off a back wall and hitting the target from behind. *Incendiary - Capable of setting its target on fire. *Armour Piercing - Armour piercing rounds are extremely dense. Useful against armored opponents. When used against human targets, it can travel through multiple targets. *High-Explosive (Hi-Ex) - A round containing an amount of extremely concentrated high explosive. The blast caused by the exploding bullets can just as easily harm those firing as well as the target. Generally used rarely; against crowding attackers or large/dangerous foes. Hidden Skills/Ability Hidden Skills/Ability: Hidden Skills/Ability is basically skills that Judas keeps to himself. No other character would know unless he tells them. Tyson has a near 360º field of vision. The second part is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight and also see through things such as smokescreens. Wind Ability Ventus Twister: Using the surrounding air to then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of wind around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. Tyson can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. This technique is only effective when rotating, since the air itself is not enough to stop a physical attack thus if Tyson cannot spin then he becomes vulnerable. Gale Force Shot: Tyson shoots small, powerful and near-invisible blasts of wind from the hand and or mouth. Gale Force Slash: Tyson is able to use air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the caster launches at foes. Although this attack does usually slashing damage he is also able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. This move is able to be controlled by Tyson's will and thoughts. He is also able to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion. Gale Force Claw: It use a mass amount of wind to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from the user's hand to strike and grab a target, as well as deflect any weapon or attack. In addition to making it a deadly short to mid-range weapon, the extending claw also carries tremendous force that can devastate anything in its path without affecting the user, making it useful for dislodging solid and heavy objects. Vacuum Wave: Tyson takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries to those hit. Mystic Form In this form ancient symbols appear all over his body. Tyson gain magical power summoning magic: He is able to summon creatures he has befriended along his travels. The stronger the creature the more mana it requires to summon. Week Summoning:(Coming Soon) Normal Summoning:(Coming Soon) Powerful Summoning: Tonbarry Legendary Summoning: Bahamut illusion magic: He is able to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. He can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as they were real. Transformation magic The power to turn one object into something else. This magic doesn't effect anything that organic and he can only use on objects that he understands.( might re-edit this) Them Song Theme Song: Watch You Crawl by Red Personality Personality: Tyson's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness. Tyson can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to be his friend. The same cannot be said when he is on the field of battle, though; he has been known to dodge bullets with ease. Tyson's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. This compliments the way he views the world. Tyson also seems to rarely change personality wise. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. Back Story "I was born on September 21in the city. I was raised mostly by grand father who was veteran, my parents was drafted into a upcoming war. When I was 5 the enemy was about to attack the city, there was a massive evacuation. Me and grandad took a plane to a safe zone, along the way we learned that some of the enemy fighter jets was patrolling the are so the only safe rout was over a mystical sacred rainforest. Unfortunately there wasn't enough full to make the detour so we had an emergency crashed landing. Only a few people got but the forest was a dangerous place full of mystical creatures. The air was was thick with mana which looks like a glowing gold mist. Many creatures there didn't like mobians so the attacked our camp, they where so much stronger here with all this mana in the air out guns where next to worthless. Me and my grandfather was lucky enough to escape with our lives... I don't know if the other made it. A few years passed and we learned how to survive here, we mostly stay in the trees to avoid the big creat is that Roma the forest floors. We Ben eating mostly fruit but grandad just seam to get worst....eventually he passed and I was alone here. A few more years passed I was surprised when suddenly hovered in the air later I figured out I can actually fly. It was cool, makes going from tree to tree a breeze. (Resume later) Sir Wildheart (Tyson) Knight Name: Sir Wildheart Knight title:Sir Wildheart of the Sky Alignment: Nutral Skills: Tomahawk Weapon: Duel Tomahawk Weapon Name: Raionhato Trivia *He can fly 3000 mph *Tyson really loves his guns; he’s the type of guy who sleeps with a pistol *He's the descended of the Nocturnus clan Quotes “One hit KO” “Give it a shot?” “Let’s eat!” Character By Onup147 Gallery Tyson the Echidna.jpg Gif.png Sketch253194633.jpg Tyson for Onup.png Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral